Problem
Problem is a song originally by Ariana Grande feat. Iggy Azalea and Big Sean from her 2014 single Problem. It will be sung by Ben Conrad, Charity Layne and Jayden Hebberd in the Season 5 episode, The House Party. Lyrics Jayden Uh huh! It's Jaydy Jay! I got one more problem with you girl '''Charity One less one less! Problem Hey baby even though I hate ya! I wanna love ya I want you! And even though I can't forgive you I really want ta I want you! Tell me, tell me baby Why can't you leave me? Cause even though I shouldn't want it I gotta have it I want you! Head in the clouds Got no weight on my shoulders I should be wiser And realize that I've got '''Ben and (Charity) One less problem without ya I got One less problem without ya! I got One less problem without ya! (I got one less, one less problem) One less problem without ya I got One less problem without ya! I got One less problem without ya! (I got one less, one less problem) Charity I know you're never gonna wake up I gotta give up But it's you! I know I shouldn't ever call back Or let you come back But it's you! Every time you touch me And say you love me I get a little bit breathless I shouldn't want it But it's you! Head in the clouds Got no weight on my shoulders I should be wiser And realize that I've got Ben and (Charity) One less problem without ya I got One less problem without ya! I got One less problem without ya! (I got one less, one less problem) One less problem without ya I got One less problem without ya! I got One less problem without ya! (I got one less, one less problem) '''Jayden It's Jaydy Jay! Uh! What you got? Smart money bettin' I'll be better off without you In no time I'll be forgettin' all about you You saying that you know But I really really doubt you Understand my life is easy When I ain't around you Jaydy Jay To biggie to be here stressin' I'm thinkin' I love the thought of you More than I love your presence And the best thing now Is probably for you to exit I let you go Let you back I finally learned my lesson! No half-stepping Either you want it or you just playin' I'm listening to you knowin' I can't believe what you're sayin' There's a million you's baby boy So don't be dumb I got 99 problems But you won't be one Like what! Charity One less, one less problem One less, one less problem Head in the clouds Got no weight on my shoulders I should be wiser And realize that I've got (I've got) Ben and (Charity) One less problem without ya! I got One less problem without ya! I got One less problem without ya! (I got one less, one less problem) One less problem without ya I got One less problem without ya! I got One less problem without ya! (I got one less, one less problem) One less problem without ya I got One less problem without ya! I got One less problem without ya! (I got one less, one less problem) Videos Category:Songs Category:Season Five Songs Category:Songs Sung by Ben Conrad Category:Songs Sung by Charity Layne Category:Songs Sung by Jayden Hebberd